


How the Justice League met Bruce Wayne

by samarianuel



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Batman puts up with them, Bruce Wayne is a Dick, Identity Porn, M/M, Secret Identity, not really - Freeform, please criticize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samarianuel/pseuds/samarianuel
Summary: Not many know the secret identity of Batman, not even the justice league. This is how some of them know Bruce Wayne.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, please criticize, don't be polite, i need the help.

Everyone knew Bruce Wayne. He was a famous entrepreneur, business man and philanthropist. But some knew him better than that. To the public Bruce Wayne was an idiotic playboy, but those close few, he was something so much more.

He was Batman.

This small group was formed of Dick Grayson, Jason Todd, Tim Drake, and Damien Wayne. Also known as Nightwing, Red Hood, Red Robin, and robin.  
Together they were the Bat family.

These were the only people who got the pleasure of knowing both Bruce Wayne and Batman.

Until they weren’t.

Each of the Justice League had Bruce Wayne once before, and once more, but differently.

 

**********************

 

Clark adjusted his glasses as he waited for Lois. They were going to miss the party. Clark hadn’t been pleased when they were assigned to the new Wayne Corp charity fundraiser, he had heard the stories about Bruce Wayne, and he sounded like the kind of person Clark just couldn’t get on with.

However, something he WAS looking forward to was meeting Daniel Rambs. The league had been monitoring him for a while, for accused fraud. Hopefully he could investigate a bit deeper.

Lois appeared, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Ready to go?”Lois appeared, pulling him from his thoughts.

“Yep” He responded cheerfully as they started to go in.

*

It was just like any other party, except the suits that some of the guests were wearing probably costed more than Clark’s rent.

By the bar he spotted Rambs, talking to the manager of the bank. Clark walked over, hoping to end the conversation and interrogate the man.

“Oh, hello,” said Rambs, suddenly noticing Clark, “might I buy you a drink?” he asked with a predatory glint in his eye.  
Well if that was how Clark was getting information, it would have to do.  
The bank manager walked off looking disgruntled.

Clark didn’t notice the drink being placed in his hand.  
“Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me about the recent scandal?”Clark started off, about to sip his drink, but was suddenly interrupted by Bruce Wayne, tripping and jogging his arm, drink spilling all over him.

“Whoops?” He said with an unapologetic grin. He was clearly drunk.

“Oh, Hello Mr.Wayne.” Rambs said irritably, clearly annoyed about his interruption.

As the two conversed Clark quietly slipped away, to call a taxi home, cursing Bruce Wayne.

 

**********************

 

Diana did not like these Parties, she had been invited as a public figurehead, and Wally had said she should go, to become more immersed in American culture.

She had already been cornered by several men, and flirted with multiple times. She didn’t found it strange for so many women to put up with so many men, for so long!  
Well, she had come to immerse her self in the local culture, and so she would, she was going to give flirting a try.

She spotted a nearby woman who had long, red hair, cascading past her shoulders. She wore a short, red, strapless dress. As Diana approached her, she noticed she had striking green eyes.

Well, she thought, maybe american culture has its merits.

“Hi, I’m Diana.”

“I think everyone knows who you are princess, my name’s Tori” The woman replied, smiling bemusedly.  
Diana tested out all of the lines she had heard from various men over the course of the next ten minutes, until finally she got somewhere.

“Hey, wanna go to my place for a drink? It’s so dull here.” Invited Tori.

They were about to leave until, suddenly, Bruce Wayne walked over to them.   
“Well, if it isn’t Tori Maltor, are you going to the bank now?” He asked, seemingly amused.

“Actually I was just heading home, why would I be going to the bank?” she asked, cautiously.

“Well, didn’t you hear, there was a fire, no one was hurt, the alarm went off, services got there just in time. I would have thought you be taking inventory?”  
Tori’s face suddenly grew furious, and she stormed out, leaving a stunned and annoyed Diana.

Diana walked to the exit, cursing Bruce Wayne.

**********************

 

Wally was a very positive person. He always tried not to think the worst of someone. Sometimes, this was very difficult, but THIS was a whole new level.

Bruce Wayne was a man with a lot of everything, women, money, land, and everything else Wally could think of, but a notice had just come in.

A notice for eviction.

Bruce Wayne had bought the land that star labs was occupying, and when he asked his boss, all he got for a reply was that ‘it’s only temporary’.

No one had any idea why Wayne had decided to buy the land, but in a press conference he assured the public and the workers that it was only for a month. This was unacceptable, Wally knew people who could not afford the meek ‘pay’ they were receiving from Wayne Corp.

Wally was a very positive person, he never hated, but he did very much dislike Bruce Wayne.

 

**********************

 

It was after a league meeting that Wally mentioned it, and discovered the others’ experiences with Wayne.  
Batman had stormed out as usual, looking as though the world was about to end, and knowing him, it might well have been for all he told them.

“I wish I had to be somewhere as urgently as that.” Commented Wally, watching Batman’s retreating figure.

“What do you mean, you have a job don’t you?” Inquired Superman, looking at him curiously.

“Sorta, it’s on hold, Wayne Corp bought the land for some reason, and everyone is out of a job for a month!” Exclaimed Wally, he was clearly upset over the thought of others losing money.

“Don’t get me started on Wayne, he cost me my date, and it was going so well! I swear, that is one man the gods would not forgive!” growled Diana.

 

“He cost me the interview of my career! Not only that, but also some investigation on Rambs, that fraud case! He cost me a good suit as well.” Clark muttered the last bit, clearly embarrassed by the turn of events.

“I know Batman doesn’t like him either.” Added Diana, drawing the attention of the others immediately.

“I mentioned him, and then I get this rant, about how much of a moronic, corrupt idiot he is, I don’t know what his story is, but he clearly has problems with Bruce Wayne as well.” She explained.

“Wow, I wonder what it’d be like to get Wayne and Bats in the same room together!” Laughed Wally, thinking about the consequences, and possible revenge of the team.

It wasn’t until a month later that their desires were fulfilled.

 

***

 

“ I trust you an’ all, but I don’t think-“ Wally was cut off by Batman, who was clearly fed up.

“Wally West, Clark Kent, “ he began, as he reached up to his mask, “Bruce Wayne.” He finished, irritably, he clearly didn’t like revealing himself.

And from the expressions of the others, one could see why.

“You’re Bruce Wayne, as in, THE Bruce Wayne?”asked Wally, this had to be some kind of joke.

“ You can’t be, that makes no sense!” exclaimed a bewildered Diana.

“But, how?” Asked a confused and tired-looking Clark.

“Well, unlike all of you, I like to keep my identity secret, even if it means acting like an idiotic bastard.” Explained Bruce calmly, as he began to change into civilian clothes.

“Now hold on a minute, “ Started an obviously annoyed Diana, “You cost me my date!”

“Assassin.” Said Bruce, unfazed.

“What?” She asked, clearly not expecting that answer.

“She was a highly trained assassin, meta-human, you were her target, I intervened.” He explained calmly, still changing clothes, signalling for the others to do the same.

“Well what about when you ruined my suit, and my chance of investigating the Rambs case?” Asked Clark, still bitter over the loss of his suit.

“Your drink was drugged. I detected it and decided you would prefer to be wet than kidnapped. I’ll but you a new one.” He said nonchalantly, almost as though this had been rehearsed.

Hell, knowing Bruce, he would have planned this conversation before he approached the table.

“Well-“ began Wally

“I was investigating, I can’t publicly give much money, bad for reputation, so I wired it to them quietly, they have more than double the pay.” He finished changing, and was now waiting for the others.

Once everyone was ready to go, they sneaked out the entrance, and began to blend in. And as they walked away, they were thinking of Bruce Wayne.

They cursed him and they blessed him.

And Batman’s circle of trust grew.


End file.
